The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 August 2018
23:54-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:54-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:12-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:14-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:14-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:20-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:22-37 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:22-40 o/ 00:22-57 o/ 00:24-46 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:25-05 Yesterday, my mum's phone was stolen by rednecks. 00:26-03 Interestin' 00:26-23 The rednecks simply did what they needed to do. 00:26-28 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:26-28 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:26-49 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard Syde, congrats, on defeating Jorra. 00:28-30 Oh thanks. 00:28-42 Though I've been at the top for months. 00:28-45 Anyone who defeats Jorra is cool in my book. 00:28-51 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:28-53 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:28-56 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:28-58 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:35-02 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:35-50 Hey (Robin) 00:36-22 Oh thanks. 00:36-22 Though I've been at the top for months. 00:36-27 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 00:37-08 Where am I on the leaderboard? 00:39-19 12. 00:42-10 Okay 00:44-30 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:50-32 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 00:50-33 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:03-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:03-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:27-57 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:28-04 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 01:28-05 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:29-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:29-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:30-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:50-46 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 01:50-54 Chat's been dead today. 01:59-36 Yeah. I would be more active but I slept badly last night. 01:59-53 Oh dear. Why's that? 01:59-55 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 01:59-57 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:02-12 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:02-24 Head over to #staff-chat NOW for some true propaganda! 02:02-34 C.Syde65, FalcoLombardi99, and TheKorraFanatic 02:02-50 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:02-52 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:04-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:04-14 South Ferry, you too! 02:04-43 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:04-45 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:05-10 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has joined the chat ~ 02:05-19 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:05-22 South can you play? 02:05-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:05-46 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:05-47 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:05-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:06-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:06-04 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:06-06 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:06-07 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:06-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:06-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:07-50 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:08-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:08-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:08-31 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:08-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:08-49 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 02:09-28 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:10-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:11-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:11-25 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:11-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:11-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:11-52 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:11-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:12-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:12-08 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:12-11 Yee 02:12-17 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:12-20 Where is Heaven 02:12-21 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:12-40 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:12-42 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:12-45 SF is gonna play? 02:12-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:12-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:13-00 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:13-11 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:13-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:13-14 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:13-16 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:13-29 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:13-30 Test. 02:13-46 Ferry's plan. 02:13-46 Ferry's plan. 02:13-57 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:13-59 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:14-01 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:14-01 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:14-14 SF is going to play Monopoly 02:14-27 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:14-41 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:14-43 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:14-45 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:14-53 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:14-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:15-11 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:15-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:15-15 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:15-15 Sure. 02:15-36 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:15-39 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:15-40 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:16-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:16-10 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:16-22 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:16-25 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:16-27 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:16-31 Poor, poor Otis 02:16-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:16-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:16-54 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:16-56 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:16-57 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:17-24 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:17-34 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:17-37 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:18-04 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:18-22 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:18-36 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:19-20 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:19-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:19-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-11 And who is Otis? 02:20-30 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:20-36 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:20-37 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:21-03 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:21-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:22-38 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:22-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:23-42 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:23-44 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:23-49 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:23-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:24-06 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:24-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:25-28 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:26-06 Test. 02:26-10 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:26-54 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:28-28 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:28-58 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:29-36 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 02:33-33 I see the epic battle is continuing in the cringe RP. 02:38-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:38-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:45-16 Dead? 02:48-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:48-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:03-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:03-32 what do you call a lazy baby kangaroo? 03:03-54 Dippy. 03:03-58 (i'm reading the back of a taffy wrapper) 03:05-56 Said Dippy? 03:06-12 nu but good guess look at his discord name 03:06-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:06-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:06-31 but a "pouch" potato 03:06-39 Lmfao. 03:06-46 It is even his name! 03:07-28 XD 03:07-28 03:07-29 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:07-36 Wut? 03:09-00 Hey Mess and wb Jack! o/ 03:09-21 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:09-22 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:10-15 lol 03:10-43 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:10-44 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:11-58 Jack 03:12-04 check your discord name 03:12-25 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:12-27 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:12-46 Hi. 03:13-24 lol. 03:13-47 lol 03:13-48 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:13-50 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:13-58 how 03:14-03 the hell did you change your name 03:14-14 I disabled that permission in every one if your roles 03:14-20 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:14-21 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:14-26 (I added it back in the "User" role now) 03:14-51 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:14-53 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:19-36 I am for once happy with an election result in this nation. 03:20-03 You ARE happy for an election result in Dippyland? 03:20-30 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:20-33 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:20-35 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:20-56 Turnbull beating Dutton in the leadership spill is something I approve of. I don't like Turnbull but I loathe Dutton more. 03:21-21 Dippy. :) 03:21-45 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:21-46 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:22-08 lazy baby kangaroo :) 03:22-19 Look up Peter Dutton to know why my nickname for him is something I am forbidden to say here. 03:22-22 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:22-25 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:22-28 Chat keeps freezing! 03:22-56 sorry cant I have to finish writing about dabbing so I can publish my blog 03:23-10 Dippy. :) 03:23-16 I didn't say you had to and I was mostly talking to Jorra. 03:23-18 What?! 03:23-33 to hel with it i'ma take it from knowyourmeme and credit them 03:23-46 :) 03:23-51 Look, PM/DM the word! 03:24-28 maybe my blog after this will be on politics will you like to help with it Jack? 03:24-45 Eh, sure, why not? 03:25-06 Blogs, eh? 03:25-11 MoH is the TDL PN, eh? 03:25-51 hm? 03:25-58 you knew I had my own blogging site now 03:26-12 Said you are the TDL PyroNacht? 03:28-01 Wow, it's been like 2 months since I added to my blog. 03:28-48 what site do you use? 03:29-33 Wordpress. 03:30-40 I use blogger if I ever get money it'll allow me to transfer it all to my own domain 03:34-46 I'll do the same. 03:35-17 When I get a job. 03:36-19 Jack since we are going to work on a piece together help me think of a name I like to do a little thing like "next time on Messenger's Pirate Cove we will be discussing _!" 03:36-44 I'm not good at names though. 03:37-08 I am also currently applying for an online job. 03:37-10 Vote! ;( 03:38-10 on what site what type of job? 03:38-27 He's gonna work for FANDOM. :) 03:38-38 Rev. Transcripting. 03:39-50 MoH gonna work for FANDOM. 03:39-54 CS65 gonna work for FANDOM. 03:40-15 Nah, I'm trying to get a job where I can get paid and don't have to leave the house. 03:40-35 If you're remote, you don't have to leave! 03:40-35 Well, sometimes, you do. 03:42-14 https://messengerdeception.blogspot.com/ 03:42-15 I don't see myself working for Wikia/FANDOM. Meme or not. 03:42-32 What about interning? 03:43-05 Wow, I just found out I had a blog back in 2012. XD 03:43-30 cx 03:50-37 Wassup, TDL chat? 03:50-52 Let's discuss the future! 03:51-03 What do ALL of you aspire to do on your FANDOM future! 03:51-26 *in 03:53-03 lmao. 03:53-04 sLeave. 03:53-26 fixed my blog there was a HTML error 03:53-35 Syde aspires to be lhao in the future. 03:53-37 Dippy wants to leave. 03:53-39 And MoH? 03:53-54 lol. 03:53-57 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:54-01 Funny. 03:54-05 wb Q! O/ 03:54-19 Fuck you, CS65! 03:54-23 Welcome, Qstlijku. 03:55-02 lol 03:55-06 So tell me, 03:55-13 What did you think of the propaganda? 03:55-15 Take your time, 03:55-20 It was shit. 03:55-20 I'll be back in a few minutes to see your responses. 03:55-57 And number 7 was the most wtf of them all. 03:57-12 http://prntscr.com/klvgbw 03:57-12 You know where that came from? 03:57-38 Nope. 03:57-50 I had that before once lol. 03:57-55 NO. @MoH 03:58-31 What kind of browser does it look like I used? 03:58-41 Let's check. 03:59-17 http://epsilonprogram.com/ 03:59-17 A gaming console web browser? It has the home button in the top corner. 03:59-22 There's actually a website too 03:59-22 Whag 03:59-26 *What 03:59-38 Nope! 03:59-48 Tf 03:59-48 These people are crazy. 03:59-54 It's from GTA V! 04:00-05 Said these people are crazy. 04:00-21 That's the same one I told you about where I had to run for 5 miles through the desert and wear robes for 10 days 04:00-31 https://messengerdeception.blogspot.com/ only 5 followers I suck